The instant invention relates generally to immersion-type heaters and more specifically it relates to a device for protecting a heating element in an electric water heater which provides protection to the heating element before the water enters the heater.
There are available various conventional immersion-type heaters which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.